


My time to shine

by DashWrites



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mikey being awesome, Other, broments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashWrites/pseuds/DashWrites
Summary: When a patrol ends up with the foot clan getting involved the turtles split up, pairing up in the attempt to thin out their numbers. Michelangelo soon ends up in a worst case scenario when Leo gets injured, it's up to Mikey to protect the clan leader without the aid of his siblings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write this! I don't feel there are enough fics out there about Mikey being the one to save the day or have to work alone to get himself and his brother out of a serious situation.  
> He's usually the jokester and the funny one! but I wanted to show that other side! hopefully I've done him justice he's really not a character I write often.

 

 

My time to shine

 

_I'm not sure who's bright idea it was..._

_number one, Hey.. I know let's go on patrol when it's been forecast rain!!, and number two.. have us split up and pair off- c'mon we've all seen horror movies start this way, I'm young..handsome I can't die yet._

_You'd think Leo and I being on the same team would be the idea combination an advantage even, having the great fearless leader on my side was the best option when we'd been overrun with the foot. ( seriously it's raining, can't they come back tomorrow? ) So here we are praying that us splitting up might fool them er.. slightly._

_I have to give Leo some credit, it worked - I mean if you count most of them chasing after Raph and Don then yeahhh - could say it worked in our favour!_

 

_We'd just cleared the first roof top, I distinctly remember Leo yelling at me to be careful. Understandable really, even though we are sure footed I could feel the downpour around me getting worse, making the gaps between buildings a foolish endeavor..._

 

“ Mikey, don't- take the long route. ”

 

Leonardo had to shout loudly as he changed direction, at once leading the orange banded turtle away from the manhole they'd intended to use.

There were still far too many foot pursuing them, it was a tactic decided many years ago that when followed, they were to lead those who threatened them far from home.

Michelangelo nodded, not needing to shout above the rain which was becoming torrential, turning sharply, almost skidding to follow Leo's lead, trusting his sibling with his life.

 

The leader remained focused, eyes ahead only glancing over his shoulder to check Mikey was still with him, the rain relentless as droplets ricocheted from his carapace harmlessly.

Mikey picked up speed, knowing the plan and executing it perfectly. The youngest turtle was faster than Leo, so rather than have Leo have to risk glancing behind the orange banded turtle simply sped up over taking his brother, but not so fast Leo would feel pressured to keep up with him, but enough to show he understood the plan.

 

They were running out of roof top now, the distance between jumps getting border line crazy as Mikey prepared himself for the last and most difficult one, the plan obvious as he and Leo would make the jump between the roof top.. but the foot would, hopefully ( being as they were human ) be deterred and have little choice but to turn back or risk falling down to a certain doom.

The youngest jumped expertly across, panting heavily as he waited a minute for his oldest brother, the rain so heavy he couldn't see across to the other roof.

 

Then another minute.

 

Something was wrong.

 

_My heart by this point is pounding, I'm not usually the panic-guy okay! That's often reserved for my older brothers, so I'm not prepared._

_Saying that..without even thinking I'm jumping back over, seeing the few foot still trailing us crowding around my oldest brother, he's down and that's when things get serious._

 

_My weapons are drawn in seconds, adrenaline kicking in as without a second thought I dive straight in. It's amazing what I can do under pressure, my kicks and weapon execution are perfect I wish for a moment Master Splinter was here to see me, he nags enough that I'm better than I always perform. Still I let all that slide, Leo's down and struggling to get up, his coordination is all wrong, he needs me I'm not about to let him down._

 

_I don't see any blood, that's good right?_

 

_But he's dazed and it takes me a moment to_ _realise he really can't stand let alone fight back. I got bigger problems, four versus little ol' me which isn't favourable odds..see I can do math while under pressure._

 

The weather wasn't getting any better, soon thunder can be heard in the distance followed by lightning that is fortunately at this moment far enough away.

With urgency rising, Mikey's blows became stronger, not playing, he means business. With expert handling of his nunchucks he applies enough force that you can hear audible cracks followed by screaming, his enemies dropping as the turtle so well known for his carefree attitude and jokes delivers blows that mean harm, his face a picture of concentration as his weapons move so fast they're a blur to the naked eye.

 

One of the foot clan members slowly starts backing away, while the other begins to assist his fallen comrade, leaving Mikey enough space to cover the distance to his brother.

The fight is over, the black clad ninja becoming invisible easily in such weather conditions.

 

“ Leo? Leoooo c'mon not funny dude..”

 

Mikey glances around, spotting a door that gives access to the stairs. While he's wondering if its a good idea to move his brother, the sound of thunder and then the lightning getting closer is enough for him to gently pull his groaning brother to his feet, sheathing the fallen swords that had landed nearby, knowing just how attached the leader was to his weapons.

 

Thankfully the pair don't have to go far and the door isn't locked, not that Leo is that heavy. While there is little room, the concrete floor and staircase to a lower level are a warm welcome than the storm going on outside.

As an extra blessing a light activates the moment Mikey leads his unsteady sibling inside, helping him to sit on the bottom step, where Leonardo promptly vomits and all Mikey can do is pat his carapace and make sure he does not fall over.

 

_Leo can't seem to sit straight and without aid, and its worrying that the light seems to hurt his eyes. As I move to sit beside him, he's practically leaning on me, heavily._

 

_First things first._

 

_I hit the panic button on my shell-cell, praying Raph and Don made it home just fine, if not I don't have a clue on how I'm going to get Leo home, to make it worse we're both shaking from the cold now the adrenaline is leaving our bodies._

 

“ Leo, what happened?” 

 

_I ask, watching his reaction like a hawk. I don't think he's going to answer me, though after a moment I feel him shift against me, causing me to wrap one arm around his shell I don't need him falling flat on his face._

 

“ Fell, hit my head.”

 

_I'm studying Leo, I can see now the scrape along his leg and knee, it's bruised and I pray that is all it is, no wonder he struggled to fight back, can I just point out again that as we left the lair, Leo repeated himself like a parrot about how careful we needed to be.._

_Thankfully the leather armour we wear had absorbed most of the impact but I can guess now what happened._

_It's wet, he slipped and must have landed on his head or the foot attacked him the moment he went down, either way he's clearly not up for a conversation, he's got that look he has when he's suffering a bad migraine,he's also grinding his teeth- ugh it's like nails on a chalkboard._

 

“ Leo? Don't fall asleep, let's talk till Raph and Don get here 'kay?” 

 

_I Can vaguely remember Donnie making sure to wake Raph when he'd suffered a concussion. I'm just embarrassed that is all I remember, it's times like this I really wish I'd paid more attention to my immediate older brother, though in my defence he could make it sound more interesting than he does when teaching._

 

“ Okay ”

 

_My eyes wander to the door, then down the stairs. Usually I have another three sets of eyes to rely on, I'm paranoid the foot might come back. While it's doubtful I find myself listening out for every sound, Leo needs me to be perfect so I'm not going to let him down._

 

“ Don't worry bro, I bet Don and Raph are almost here, won't be long.”

 

_While Leo does not answer me, the moment I started speaking his eyes flutter open a moment, next thing I know his beak is resting on my shoulder, forcing me to change position on the step in what seems like a really awkward hug._

_It's kinda nice, since we're both soaked and shivering that the closeness it enough to keep each other warm, though I don't for a moment let my guard down. My nunchucks can be drawn easily, and while a sword isn't my weapon of choice I'm pretty handy with one should I need a back up plan._

 

_I've no idea how long we've been here, I don't want to keep checking our shell-cells both were on low battery last I checked and I need to make sure my brothers can track us- they need to have some kinda charge right?_

_There's suddenly noise outside. At once I hold Leo against me while drawing one of my weapons..._

 

“ Mikey! Leo? Yer guys here? ”

 

_It's Raph, trust his voice to carry over thunder- okay okay not like I'm one to talk!_

 

“Raph! Don?! Here!!”

 

Raphael pulls the door open, followed quickly by Donatello complete with his trusty duffle bag.

 

“ I'm fine but Leo, he hit his head. ”

 

_I'm so happy to see them,and they look relieved to see us. Seems they lost the foot and even had time to go back for cloaks, the heavy yet waterproof material covering is kinda fancy, I'm quick to wrap myself up in one the moment I'm offered my own, Don taking my place in order to check Leo over._

 

Donatello takes another cloak, wrapping it around Leo while going over checking the leader's vitals. A bump has formed on the leader's head only confirming the oldest had received a knock while he was in combat on the roof.

Raphael at once positions himself to watch the door and stairs while Mikey anxiously waits, though he's keen to leave here and get back underground.

“ How did you guys get here? ”

 

Mikey questions, it's Raphael who explains to the youngest turtle how they'd got underground and anxiously waited for the oldest and youngest to join them.

They'd guessed something was up and having run home they used Don's tracking device to see the two dots stationary, it was then Mikey's SOS had been received and the pair had left and parked as close as they could.

 

“ We managed to park kinda close, luckily dat storm seems to be clearin' up a bit.”

 

Both Mikey and Raph watch Don, the red banded turtle walking past Mikey, though he gently squeezed his little brother's shoulder on his way.

“ Yer did good bro.”

 

Raphael sits next to Leo, holding the smaller turtle while Don uses his now free hands to finish off his observation.

“ He has a light concussion, good job you got to him in time Mikey, you kept him awake which helps a great deal..”

 

_I can't help but smile like an idiot at the praise, I know that sounds horrible considering Leo's hurting right now._

_I know they don't realise the whole story, about the foot surrounding Leo and me..umm..it's all a blur, I saved my brother and that’s the important part._

_I almost jump when Don rests a hand on me, its only then I notice blood running down my arm- it's Leo's right?_

_Before I know it he's lifting the cloak and leading me under the light for a better look._

 

“Mikey, you've got some nasty, deep cuts..what ha-”

“ The foot, I had to get them off Leo.”

 

_I see Raph and Don exchange a look, Leo's too out of it to be included in any conversation, and that's just fine. Right now I want to go home, but doctor Don is mercilessly tending the worst of my wounds, how did I not notice them before? One might leave a cool scar, ladies love a scar story! and lets be fair I tell a good story..ouch it hurts though._

 

_I was pretty awesome tonight, and Leo's going to be just fine- I made sure of it._

 

_\---_

 

_Before I know it we are home, Leo's been tucked in bed- he's going to be just fine given some rest which makes me laugh because my oldest brother is so stubborn!_

 

_I have the TV all to myself, and while I really want to watch a movie or play a game I'm so tired, but can't quite bring myself to go to bed yet, tonight's events playing over and over in my head._

_The idea of moving isn't appealing all my wounds are cleaned and bandaged, though now I'm home they're irritating me, or its the cream Don applied?, likely the later._

 

“ Earth to Mikey! Ya in there shell for brains?!”

 

_Raph's clicking his fingers right in front on my eyes, man I'm glad I'm home and not being Leo's eyes and ears right now, I think I did such a good job earlier I'm worn out.-_

 

“ Are yer okay?” 

“ Yeah bro, just tired! Long day being a hero and all you know how it goes.”

 

_I see the worry replaced with a scowl, Raph's shaking his head at me. Which is fine, what I wanted even. I'm the brother who keeps them smiling, has their back when they need me most and reassures them when it's required._

 

“ Raph! Whatcha-doing!? Put me down Ahhhh-!”

 

_I'm lifted up in my brothers arms, for once I'm too tired to fight him. If he wants his revenge for having lucky charms -eh.. minus the charms for breakfast this morning then he's going to get no better opportunity than this to get me back._

 

_To my surprise I find myself taken to my room and tucked into bed, Klunk at once jumping up to join me before curling up on the end of my bed, he's a good kitty and loves his daddy! Still I appreciate the gesture and I have to admit it was a good idea, just don't tell Raph that._

 

“ Sleep well chuckle-head, and dun worry 'bout Leo, me, dad an' Don got it sorted.”

“ You're leaving? What- no bed time story and a good night kiss?”

“ As tempting as it is to throw a book at ya fat head it's damn near impossible since all yer got are comics and they don't hurt nearly enough.”

 

Mikey let out a laugh, realising just how tired he was. The moment Raph hit his light switch and left the room, Mikey was out like a light- it's hard being a hero after all.

 

~ End.

 

 

 


End file.
